tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Store
In the Store you can purchase packs containing random cards, either with War Bonds or gold. War Bonds itself and extra energy can also be bought at the Store. Currency Gold Gold is the main form of currency in Tyrant Unleashed and is earned by completing missions or by defeating other players which will earn you 25-100 gold for each victory. Each mission has three stars available which will grant you extra gold if unlocked. Stars are earned by replaying missions. Gold is used to buy Basic Packs which grant one random card, or to refresh on the Battle screen. War Bonds War Bonds (WB) are earned by purchasing them at the Store for real life money or from quests (or daily rewards in the past). War Bonds give the player the ability to purchase Rare and Epic Packs or unlock extra max energy, as well as buying many limited-time packs. Gold Packs Cards in the Standard set are obtainable through Basic Packs, though there is very small chance of getting Epic or Legendary. Basic Pack Basic Pack costs ' ' 100 and gives 1 card, from Common to Legendary. Basic Pack x4 Basic Pack costs ' ' 400 and gives 4 cards, from Common to Legendary. Basic Pack x20 Basic Pack costs ' ' 2000 and gives 20 cards, from Common to Legendary. Warbond Packs These packs contain only cards from the Standard Set, and not from Event Boxes. Rare Pack Rare Pack costs ' ' 45 'and gives 2 cards with 1 guaranteed Rare or higher. Epic Pack Epic Pack costs ' ''' '''60 and gives 4 cards with 1 guaranteed Epic or higher. This pack has the best chance of getting Legendary cards. Faction Pack This pack costs ' ' 350 and gives 3 cards which belong to the same faction. All cards are Epic or higher. Cards in the same faction often create synergy in battle, and material for fusion is always of the same faction. Therefore, these packs can be a great boost to strengthen your deck. Faction Packs and Boxes rotate on a 10-day schedule, only one Box or Pack of one Faction is available any given day. Faction Box This pack costs ' ' 180 and gives 4 cards which belong to the same faction. All cards are Rare or higher. Faction Packs and Boxes rotate on a 10-day schedule, only one Box or Pack of one Faction is available any given day. Event Packs Limited time offers are denoted by a silver border around their box in the store. Event Boxes Event boxes appear in the store during limited-time events and Guild Wars. Each pack remains in the store for about a week, and there are at least four packs released per month. In most events, each pack which includes 17 or 18 event cards (5 Rare, 5 Epic, 5 or 6 Legendary, and 2 Vindicator) and cost ' ' 60 for a random single card from the box. Players are able to see the number of copies of each card obtained so far. There are a different number of copies available for each card, depending on rarity: 1 for Vindicator, 2 for Legendary, 6 for Epic and 12 for Rare. The chance to pull any given card is not equal to the remaining proportion of the pack it takes up, so for example if you have one Legendary and one Rare left in the pack, you have a greater than 50% chance of receiving the Rare when you buy another box. Since the Harvest Box, if a player purchases every card in an event pack, the counts reset to zero and the player can buy more cards. This is required in order to get enough materials to fuse Legendary and Vindicator quads. Caches Caches are mini-boxes that have appeared from time to time in the store since the Rebel Cache, immediately after the Typhon's Downfall War. Caches stay in the store for 3-4 days. Caches always contain 12 cards (7 Rare, 4 Epic, and 1 Legendary) and cost ' ' 60 for a random single card from the cache. The cache only contains one copy of each card, and caches can only be bought out four times, unlike Event boxes, which can be bought out infinitely. This means that you can only make one copy of each quad from a cache, but doing so is much cheaper than buying the same cards from an event box. Some Caches are also themed to a single faction and contain cards from only that faction. Limited Time Offers Limited time offers are denoted by a silver border around their box in the store. Salvage Coin This coin gives the buyer 25 Salvage Points instantly. This costs ' 45'. There is also a Salvage Purse that offers 45 for ' 75'. Exclusive Packs Exclusive Packs appear in the store occasionally and contain 2 Epic and higher cards, sometimes containing an Exclusive card or Event Epic card, as well. These packs cost 190 '. Other Offers Occasionally other limited-time offers are available, for example the Fusion Pack which contained only cards used in Fusion recipies, the Level Pack, which contained cards with SP already invested into them, or the Event Pack, which had cards from all previous event boxes. One-Time Packs Limited time offers are denoted by a silver border around their box in the store. Occasionally, Packs containing a single Epic card, and some combination of gold, salvage points, and war bonds are available for a limited time. These packs cost real money, not war bonds, and can only be purchased once each. Permanent Upgrades Permanent upgrades can only be bought a certain number of times, then disappear from the store. Elite Pack This upgrade can only be bought once, for $14.99, and includes ' 100, +50 max Energy ', +100 inventory slots, +10 '''Attacks ', and +250 Max 'SP '. +50 Max Energy This upgrade increases the maximum amount of 'Energy ', which is used in Missions, by 50. It costs ' ' '250 '''for the first time, ' ''' 350 for the second time, and ' ' '500 '''for the third time. +10 Card Slots This upgrade increases the maximum amount of cards that can be held in the inventory at a time. It costs ' ''' '''10 for the first upgrade. Each subsequent upgrade costs ' ' 5''' more than the last. There is also a gold-purchasable version, which costs ' ' '''1,000 for the first upgrade, ' ' 5,000 for the second, and an additional ' ' 5,000 more than the last for each subsequent upgrade. The gold inventory upgrades can be purchased up to six times.